Red Boxes And Plane Crashers
by Roxius
Summary: 30 random sentences of the relationship between X and Ai as lovers. Not much else to say really. Please R & R! Some spoilers for latest chapters on OneManga!


Title: Red Boxes And Plane Crashers

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T+

Pairing: X x Ai

Theme: 30 sentences

Summary: 30 random sentences of the relationship between X and Ai as lovers. Not much else to say really. Please R & R! Some spoilers for latest chapters on OneManga!

* * *

**1. Cry**

"You can cry, X...you can cry as much as you like...I'll never leave you..."

**2. Hole**

X turned his head to see why Ai seemed to have stopped piloting the helicopter...and then he noticed the single bullet hole in the side of her head, blood still pouring out of it.

**3. Blood**

Ai sighed as she grabbed the bucket and mop to begin cleaning up the bloody mess X left behind in their hideout.

**4. Hug**

X wrapped his arms around Ai's waist and whispered, "Here's a hug...from me to you. Okay?"

**5. Dream**

"Ai, I had an interesting last night," X muttered one morning, "I allowed myself to be killed so I could save you..."

**6. Lost**

'I'm lost without you, Ai...please...please...save me...please...'

**7. Food**

No matter how much X tried, he just couldn't get Ai to enjoy eating frogs as much as he did.

**8. Hair**

"Hmm...I can't decide whether you look better with shorter hair, or with the current hair style you have now..." X remarked as he stared at Ai for a few moments.

**9. Age**

One of the things that bothered Ai about the relationship between her and X was on how old this shape-shifting "kid" actually was.

**10. Cute**

"You're cute, Ai..." "T-Thank you...so are you, Sai..."

**11. Kiss**

It had started off as the sort of kiss a mother would give her sleeping child on the forehead; instead, X turned out to be awake and he grabbed Ai and moved her lips over his own.

**12. Music**

Ai didn't seem to like any kind of music, so X had to forget about getting her an ipod for Christmas.

**13. You**

"So...who exactly are you, Ai?" X asked. Ai opened her mouth to speak, but then realized she wasn't exactly sure herself.

**14. Me**

X placed a hand on his chest and wondered just who the hell he really was. Ai desired to know the answer to that question just as much as he did.

**15. Breasts**

"I wanna see your tits! I wanna see your tits!"

**16. Laugh**

Some people would think X laughed like an insane evil idiot (which he kind of was), but Ai thought he had the nicest laugh in the world.

**17. Gay**

When they go out together, X sometimes likes to turn into a girl just to mess with Ai's mind.

**18. Name**

"My name is X...but you can call me Sai, too!"

**19. Sun**

When Ai once suggested X might actually be a shape-shifting mutant vampire, the poor kid hid himself from the sun and garlic for almost a month.

**20. Sex**

X didn't have a clue on what he was doing, and Ai ended up paying for it...painfully.

**21. Gift**

"I got this for you!" X happily exclaimed as he handed Ai her birthday present. It was...a crimson red box with a photograph of Mr. T on it.

**22. Book**

The only kind of books X seemed to even bother reading were all banned in several countries, including Japan, so Ai had a difficult time locating them.

**23. Late**

X was too late to escape. If he had just been a bit quicker, Ai might've...she might have still been alive.

**24. Need**

'I need you, Ai...please...don't be dead...please...' X mentally begged, even when he knew it was over and done with.

**25. Father**

Although this man called Sicks claimed to be X's father, all X cared about was the fact that this was the man who killed Ai.

**26. Dog**

Sometimes, X would transform into a dog and go on walks around the city with Ai. Then, he would go and find some people to cut open and stuff into boxes.

**27. Bug**

"I wonder if I can turn into a bug, and then I can sneak into your panties, and-" "STOP IT." "...Yes, ma'am."

**28. Sleep**

When X returns to their hideout, covered in blood and nearly unconscious with exhaustion, Ai would let him sleep next to her on the couch for the night.

**29. One**

Ai was only one person, but X may possibly be thousands of different people, and almost all at once.

**30. Supernova**

The first one was like an explosion of emotions, but the second one was a supernova.


End file.
